<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parley by regie027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618510">Parley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027'>regie027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Conflict, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Non-Canon Relationship, Reconciliation, Romance, can be read as an oneshot, dash of kink, kuvirasami - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected conflict puts in peril the budding relationship between industrialist Asami Sato and former Zaofu captain Kuvira but the military leader is determined to win the heiress back. Set within the universe developed in Choices  (specifically before chapter 9) but it can also be read and enjoyed as a stand-alone story. Femslash February Day 8: Make Up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuvira/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dialogue in italics indicates flashback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Do I know you from somewhere?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do you leave me wanting more?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do all the things I say</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sound like the stupid things I've said before?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss me, I'm dying</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Put your hand on my skin</em>
</p>
<p>                Skin, Madonna</p>
<p>Kuvira groaned audibly as she pinched the bridge of her nose and threw her head back. A scene kept repeating on her mind’s eye like a mover reel put on replay and it made her shut her eyes tightly and ball her free hand into a fist over her knee.</p>
<p>“<em>Ms. Sato, you apparently seem to forget whom you’re addressing here. As of this very moment, I believe the person who is in charge of this whole operation is me and if I say that a decision is irrevocable, it means exactly that. Do not question my authority in front of the council ever again!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Audible gasps and then an uncomfortable silence soon followed the Earth Kingdom’s commander brusque retort at the Future Industries CEO. Asami’s face paled as her palms landed forcefully against the long table. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Commander…” she intoned with slight derision. “If that’s the case, I’m afraid my services as the United Republic industry envoy might no longer be required by your organization.” And upon saying this, Asami stood up and stormed off the conference room. Baatar made a gesture to follow but Kuvira placed a gloved hand over his arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let her be Baatar. She should be returning soon” she asserted in a poised tone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Asami didn’t return to the remaining portion of the meeting or to the other scheduled commitments that day or the days that followed. Efforts to contact her by Kuvira’s inner circle and Baatar himself were always met with the same response: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Have your leader contact me personally if she wants me to return.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Idiot…I’m such an idiot…” the supreme leader of the Earth Kingdom kept muttering repeatedly under her breath. As the official satomobile that was taking her back to HQ maneuvered nimbly around the busy streets of a busy upper ring of Ba Sing Se, her chauffeur couldn’t help but notice the despaired and defeated expression his superior had at this very moment. Transportation Corps Corporal Ming had just returned to his duties after a short leave of absence and was surprised to notice his commander’s sullen expression when he picked her up early in the morning to begin her usual routine of nonstop meetings whenever she was back in town.</p>
<p>“Ahem…commander, sorry for taking the liberty to ask, but are you okay?” the corporal coughed as he ventured to timidly ask.</p>
<p>Kuvira opened one eye and let out an audible sigh.</p>
<p>“Yes Ming. Glad to see you back on duty by the way, and yes, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. Just keep driving. The sooner this day ends the better.”</p>
<p>Ming adjusted his rearview mirror and saw her characteristic dark eyebrows deeply furrowed over her forehead and a tense line crossing her lips. As Kuvira’s most trusted and reliable driver among the staff at the Earth Kingdom capital and as a former satomobile cab driver, he was used to witnessing all kinds of moods on his customers. Occasionally, he had been the unfortunate recipient of some the more intense outbursts but today she had looked uncharacteristically downcast. After being assigned to her detail right after she took command, Ming had quickly learned that Kuvira could be a serious, demanding, and formal individual but she also had a lesser-known warm and amiable side to her. But even in her sterner, she would never appear to be downcast. Determination and purpose always brimmed at the edge of her sharp eyes but that resolve seemed to be momentarily clouded by some unknown blues.</p>
<p>“Pardon me for saying this but you don’t look okay” Ming replied in a paternal tone. His eldest daughter was close to Kuvira’s age and he had become used to her emotional displays after a rough spat with her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“I’m just stressed out with some things that didn’t come out as planned.” The metalbender brought the index and ring finger of each hand against her temples in an attempt to massage out the tension. It didn’t work.</p>
<p>An idea crossed the chauffeur’s mind.</p>
<p>“Should I drive you to the Future Industries complex?” As lead driver to the Earth Kingdom’s commander, Ming was privy to privileged information about his superior. As such, he was quite aware of the sentimental relationship between his boss and the Republic City’s Future Industries’ CEO. It was almost impossible not to notice given the fact that whenever Ms. Sato was in town for business, they would become quite inseparable and the commander’s humor would always tilt to the side of cheerful even when she attempted her darndest to play it down. It was evident to anyone who paid attention. The Future Industries magnate was not only a most important business partner to the country and to Kuvira but on the personal side, she also made the military leader very happy. And when his boss was happy, Ming’s job was easier and more pleasant to perform.</p>
<p>After an introspective pause, a weak smile curved on Kuvira’s lips at the notion. “I don’t think that might be the best idea today Ming. To be completely honest, my present distress is directly related to Future Industries, most specifically, to the owner Ms. Sato.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry. She is such a lovely companion and she’s always very pleasant with all of us.”</p>
<p>“She is…me, not so much and that’s why I’m sure Asami wouldn’t want to see me today…or perhaps ever again…” the metalbender muttered as she rubbed her hands in a nervous gesture.</p>
<p>“Big fight?” the driver ventured to say then realized just what he had said and gripped the steering wheel tightly, bracing for a verbal lashing.</p>
<p>Kuvira raised an eyebrow perplexed at the audacity of her subordinate. After a moment of tense silence, she let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yes” the metalbender admitted with a softer voice than her usual firm alto. “We had a very public disagreement and she ended storming out of an important meeting we had and I’m afraid that I’m the reason why she reacted that way. We haven’t communicated ever since.”</p>
<p>The driver glanced sympathetically at his rearview mirror. “I definitely don’t envy your job and I can’t even imagine how tough it must be to work with all that pressure with people you care for on the same line of work. For some people, working with their loved ones sounds idyllic until you realize that includes the occasional quarrel about work, and then you’re not only arguing with a coworker, you’re arguing with a loved one. Sometimes you even end up bringing the argument back home and you don’t have anyone to go to vent.”</p>
<p>“That is exactly the feeling. Most times I’ve been able to keep personal and public roles apart but this time I failed spectacularly at that.” Ming could perceive traces of regret seeping through her customary authoritative tone.</p>
<p>“It’s hard you know…trying to patch things up with someone you care for and that you have wounded somehow. I know I’m just a chauffeur and a corporal but I do know a thing or two about relationships.”</p>
<p>“Really? How?” inquired the commander with skepticism. The man was well-meaning but she seriously doubted a mere driver could offer any valuable advice on this particular issue but Kuvira decided to humor him anyway.</p>
<p>“My wife and I celebrated our 20<sup>th</sup> anniversary just last week. My in-laws threw us a nice party at their nightclub and we all celebrated not only that my beloved Aki and I reached that milestone, but that we could gather without the fear of bandits barging in unannounced and ruining the moment. We couldn’t be more grateful to you and vice commander Baatar for that. Ba Sing Se would have been lost without your intervention.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations on your anniversary and I really appreciate what you’ve said. It really means a lot to myself and to Baatar to know that the citizens of this city can live their lives again in peace.” The military leader wasn’t aware her driver had been so personally touched by her feat of stabilizing Ba Sing Se and the knowledge brought a smile to her face.</p>
<p>The satomobile pulled over the impressive building that served as Kuvira’s headquarters. The driver leaped out of his seat and opened his superior’s door. Kuvira came out and stared at him with a pensive expression.</p>
<p>“I still have about fifteen minutes to spare before my next appointment. So, what’s the wisdom you wanted to share with me?”</p>
<p>Ming’s lean face brightened. “I think I know just the thing it might help you get in Ms. Sato’s good graces again. When was the last time you enjoyed an evening off just for the two of you?”</p>
<p>Kuvira’s lips pursed as her brows furrowed in a pensive expression. “I don’t think we’ve really had one in a long time” she admitted regretfully. She was aware that Asami had made some passing comments about setting some time apart for themselves after the frantic and exhausting pace of the modernization effort during the past months but Kuvira had been so engrossed with her job that she hadn’t really committed to the idea.</p>
<p>“Well, I know of an exclusive, private place at the middle ring away from the prying eyes of the Ba Sing Se aristocracy where you can meet for a nice evening of fine dining and relaxation. You can only go by invitation so you can be assured that discretion for the guests is a top priority there” the chauffeur stated.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m intrigued. Go on.” Kuvira leaned against the hood of the satomobile as she readied to receive romantic advice from her chauffeur of all people. Then again, she had nothing to lose and at least it was better than just sulk and wish away what she had done. She regarded herself as a woman of action and strategy and right now, her number one priority was to come up with a plan to fix things up with Asami. She just couldn’t go on dragging this situation first with her arrogance and then with idleness afraid of messing things further. Kuvira had already decided to put her vanity aside, willing to take the initiative because what she could lose was worth way more than her stupid pride. The question now was how.</p>
<p>“Well then Ming, I’m all ears. Let’s see what you’ve got.”</p>
<p>-oOo-</p>
<p>Asami held the handwritten note with both hands over her lap as she glimpsed at the recently unveiled toll system that bridged the access at each of Ba Sing Se’s rings from the backseat of the Earth Kingdom satomobile. The transition between the upper ring and the middle ring was a smooth, unremarkable one, although there was a sleek, minimalist beauty to the simplistic yet elegant lines of the large toll plaza emphasized by its state of the art lights that welcomed her to the middle layer of the fortress city.</p>
<p>Asami had devised the toll system and its connecting highways as a modern, more efficient alternative to the trolley that operated unchanged for decades. Surprisingly, after countless visits and prolonged stays at the walled capital, the middle ring had proven to be Asami’s favorite although she was aware that if Kuvira’s and Baatar’s plans were successful, the rigid social, almost caste-like division between the rings would be soon a thing of the past. The Earth Kingdom provisional head of state was an adamant champion of modernization and unity for all and the archaic ring division was completely at odds with her views and goals.  While such dramatic transformation eventually went underway, the middle ring was still home to the thriving middle and professional class of Ba Sing Se and as such, many cultural treasures overlooked by the upper crust of society of the upper ring were usually developed and nurtured here. For Asami, there was always something fascinating to find here in its markets and its food stalls and in the artisanal metalworking workshops.</p>
<p>For the magnate, even with her privileged upbringing and her position as a leader of industry providing familiarity to upper society’s dealings, it was refreshing to be away from the opulence and sometimes garish and overloaded ostentation of the upper ring. When Kuvira invited her to the Emerald Lotus, a niche, trendy nightclub located precisely at the middle ring to have a long-overdue conversation, she practically leapt at the opportunity. She had been craving to escape the sometimes stifling atmosphere of the rigid and traditional upper ring and unexpectedly, it was Kuvira of all people who was facilitating that opportunity.</p>
<p>Asami’s mind snapped back at the moment her assistant announced that she had transferred an urgent call from Kuvira’s private office. A lump rose to the magnate’s throat as she almost picked up the telephone receiver at the first ring but decided to instead let the call go into the recording machine and listen on instead. The wounds from their argument and the unnerving silence that followed were still fresh inside her heart and even if she felt utterly miserable being apart from the commander, she felt she needed to stand her ground on this. She couldn’t let Kuvira get away with this with impunity. For a person like her with unmitigated power in her grasp and the authority to wield it at her pleasure, it was a dangerous thing to do. For Asami, it was tantamount to convey how much Kuvira had hurt her with her overbearing attitude and disrespectful dismissal of her ideas.</p>
<p>“Asami? Are you there?” Incipient tears moistened her eyes when she caught the slight quiver in the metalbender’s hoarse voice as she humbly requested her for a chance to talk things over.</p>
<p>“Asami, I was wrong and now I know I’ve hurt you. I would like a chance to meet and talk, just the two of us. Parley?” Kuvira had said in the call. Five minutes hadn’t lapsed from the end of the call when Asami’s assistant was already calling Kuvira’s office back to convey her decision. When Asami departed her offices that evening, an official Earth Kingdom satomobile was already waiting for her. The magnate found a note on the backseat with two handwritten sentences: “Thank you. I miss you.”</p>
<p>The satomobile stopped and now she was before a nondescript door with a simple sign that read “Emerald Lotus”. The Earth Kingdom chauffeur that usually drove for Kuvira in the city knocked at the door and a matronly woman emerged from the unassuming building. Lively jazzy music filtered to the street from the establishment and Asami smiled enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Ms. Sato, welcome. We were expecting you. Your table is already served and your host is inside waiting for you,” the woman said as she offered the driver a warm smile as she waved him goodbye. As she followed the woman, Asami noticed among the clients sitting on the main salon filled with many tables surrounding a large stage in a semicircle, many faces she recognized from newspapers and movers and even some she had been introduced to personally in her business dealings. However, the woman kept moving further inside until they encountered a quieter part of the establishment with independent rooms reserved for more private events. The woman opened the door to one of the rooms and allowed Asami in as she bowed.</p>
<p>“Hope you enjoy your evening Ms. Sato. If you need anything, please ask for Aki and I’ll be happy to assist you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Aki” Asami replied as she entered the room. The illumination was subtle and soft with candlelight spilling softly from the table and the decoration was more refined and less dazzling than the one in the main room. The music coming out of the speakers was pleasant and unobtrusive, perfect for an evening of lively conversations or for pleasant companionable silences with a loved one. She hoped that at the end of the evening she would have experienced both.</p>
<p>“Asami, you’ve made it” the unmistakable voice of Kuvira greeted cheerily as she walked towards her. She looked impeccable as always in her neatly pressed military uniform down to the immaculate white gloves. Asami contained the impulse of greeting her with a peck on the lips as she customarily did but they needed to get down to business and clear out their disagreements first.</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me here. I had heard about this place but I had lost hope that I would ever be able to come because it is so exclusive.”</p>
<p>“Well, today is your lucky day. Want to join me for dinner?” Kuvira was holding a chair and the magnate obliged and sat down. The commander took a seat and offered Asami a glass of wine and served herself another.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad that you accepted my invitation. I’ll admit that I’m not really good at coming up with things like this. Fortunately, Baatar takes over Suyin in that regard and he’s been taking good care of that part for me.”</p>
<p>“You seemed to have done well for yourself this time,” Asami remarked admiringly.</p>
<p>“I’ve had some assistance from the most unexpected source but I’m very pleased that you like it. Oh, before I forget, I have a little detail for you.”</p>
<p>Asami lifted her eyebrows intriguingly as she noticed the rectangular box that Kuvira had pushed in her direction over the table. Asami glanced at the package admiring the fine paper and the ribbons enveloping the box.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you’re going to open it?” inquired Kuvira expectantly.</p>
<p>Asami nodded with a small grin as she proceeded to unwrap the box with care. The paper revealed a fine wooden case with her initials engraved and inside, a set of personalized fine drafting pencils laid over red velvet cloth.</p>
<p>“They’re perfect” Asami breathed. Kuvira wasn’t known for great sentimental gestures but she did have a prodigious memory that allowed her to capture and remember smaller details. She recalled mentioning in an odd conversation with Kuvira, Varrick, and Baatar of her favorite brand of drafting pencils and how quickly she would burn through them. It seemed that not only the engineers were paying attention to the fact.</p>
<p>“Asami” the metalbender addressed as she directed her glance squarely over the industrialist, her voice low and subdued.  “You know why I asked you to come here. I acted like an ungrateful jerk and I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for the way I’ve treated you. It was uncalled for to lash at you like that and now I understand that I was way out of line in my reaction.”</p>
<p>“Kuvira, you mean it, all of this?”</p>
<p>“I do. These last nights I have spent them lying in bed wide awake, scared of myself and of what I could become. I keep staring at the ceiling wondering if power will end up corrupting me to the point of forgetting what’s really important. I can’t believe I acted so arrogantly with you of all people after all you’ve done for me.”</p>
<p>“It really hurt me” Asami admitted. “I know better than most that you are under an immense amount of pressure but it still hurt me. And then your distance and your refusal to talk to me just made it worse. I’ve been under a lot of pressure too with the Future Industries board. They have been questioning my latest investments here and my decision to open a branch of the company at Ba Sing Se.”</p>
<p>“Why?” the metalbender arched an eyebrow questioningly.</p>
<p>“They don’t seem to be as optimistic as we are about the future of the Earth Kingdom. They keep saying that we will end up losing our investment because…” Asami’s eyes avoided Kuvira’s.</p>
<p>“Because of what Asami…”</p>
<p>“Because they don’t believe that you can do the job in the long run. They say that you are too young, too inexperienced, and hot-headed to maintain stability in a country so fractured like this one. They’ve accused me of being foolish enough to throw my lot in with you when there’s no guarantee of success now that the Avatar is absent. Even my father has written to me from prison voicing his concerns…”</p>
<p>Kuvira stared at Asami as a storm of emotions buffeted inside her.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware this was happening and I’m really sorry to hear all of this, but why couldn’t you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Because I didn’t want to burden you more than you already were.”</p>
<p>“But Sami, I need to know these things. I need to be able to be there for you when you need me just as you have been for me. Besides, what you have mentioned about the Future Industries board is something our inner circle deserves to know. We need to come up with a plan to earn their trust in us and in you again. I won’t allow them to wrestle your company away from you” the commander affirmed resolutely.</p>
<p>Asami’s eyes opened wide. Without saying a word, Kuvira had already figured it out the underlying source of her worry. Asami’s investors could end up taking her company away if they distrusted her leadership.</p>
<p>“Veera, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to add more worries to your plate.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Aren’t we a team?” Kuvira extended a hand across the table and Asami took it. Their fingers intertwined as in queue eliciting bright smiles to both women.</p>
<p>“I believe we are one again” Asami stated confidently.</p>
<p>“So that means that…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I forgive you. And for the record, I’ve missed you too, a lot.”</p>
<p>Kuvira stood up and Asami did the same almost in unison and they came together into a warm embrace.</p>
<p>“It won’t happen again, I promise” Kuvira vowed as she brushed her fingertips over Asami’s back. Asami linked her arms around the metalbender’s firm shoulders, surprised at how much she had really missed her reassuring strength.</p>
<p>“Should we dig in before our amazing dinner gets ice cold?” Kuvira inquired as she brushed a long, dark tendril away from Asami’s beautiful face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m starving and everything looks scrumptious but first…” Asami tilted her head towards Kuvira and soon her soft lips joined the commander’s in a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you but I thank my lucky stars you have chosen to put up with me” Kuvira whispered against Asami’s soft lips. Her breath was warm and inviting and Asami wished for a moment she wasn’t in a public place. Had she been in her apartment or even inside her vehicle, she would have already been indulging in capturing that addicting mouth of hers again and again.</p>
<p>“You don’t but I’ll be here to make sure you end up deserving me. Now let’s eat, shall we?”</p>
<p>-oOo-</p>
<p>Asami was resting her head comfortably over Kuvira’s shoulder as the satomobile circled around the Future Industries office complex until it came to a full stop.</p>
<p>“Sami, we’re back” Kuvira announced softly as she placed a peck over Asami’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Hmmm?” Asami opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by Kuvira’s arms.</p>
<p>The military leader was bestowing a tender glance at her. “We’re at your office. We were going to drive you home but you said you needed to come back for something important you left behind” Kuvira asserted as she opened the door for Asami.</p>
<p>Asami looked positively perplexed for an instant before her mouth curved into an O and her face brightened at the sudden recollection.</p>
<p>“Ooh, right. Do you mind walking me to my office? I believe I can take care of you from here on. Your chauffeur has already worked overtime today.”</p>
<p>“I know and I have already told him but Ming insisted he wanted to pick us up from the club.”</p>
<p>“It has been a privilege ma’am” the driver affirmed with a complicit grin followed by a salute. Kuvira chuckled under her breath as she returned the gesture.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep Ming and don’t forget to thank Aki for the food. Everything was perfect. Ah, make sure to give the vice commander this envelope tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Corporal Ming noticed that the envelope with the official Earth Kingdom seal had his name on it and the rank no longer said corporal.</p>
<p>“Ma’am?” he stammered in confusion.</p>
<p>, “I think next week we can have a promotion ceremony if Aki can make it, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“Me…a sergeant?” he blinked repeatedly.</p>
<p>“Yes you…the rank of corporal no longer suits you. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, okay? An heiress requires my assistance now” Kuvira retorted with a sly grin.</p>
<p>The soon to become sergeant Ming nodded happily and soon the satomobile disappeared from Kuvira’s sight. The commander noticed that Asami’s red sport satomobile was parked in front of the building and she let out a mischievous smile. The magnate always preferred to drive whenever possible, especially when she had other plans in mind and it seemed this was one of those occasions.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for, an invitation?” Asami exclaimed at Kuvira as the security detail opened up the door that led to the spacious lobby of her company’s main building at Ba Sing Se now closed to everyone but its owner. A short elevator trip led to the floor that housed Asami’s private office and a workshop, as well a small studio. Kuvira had become quite familiar with the studio being their place of choice for passionate interludes whenever they managed to make some time between business meetings.  Curiously enough, Asami was actually walking towards her office. Perhaps she had misinterpreted her intention and preferred to wait until they made it to Kuvira’s place. The industrialist opened the door seemingly immersed in deep thought and the metalbender wondered what seemed to capture her attention all of a sudden. She genuinely hoped it wasn’t yet another dire business disclosure that could end up derailing the pleasant mood of the evening.</p>
<p>“Could you at least tell me what you’re looking for? I think we could find it quicker if I help you to look around” Kuvira offered following Asami on her way in.</p>
<p>“No need. I’ve already found it” the magnate replied closing the door behind her, the metallic ‘click’  giving away the fact that she had locked the door. Asami located a nearby standing lamp and flicked the switch on instead of turning on the halogen ceiling lights. She spun her heels and proceeded to confidently stride towards Kuvira who was staring at her with a bemused expression on her face.</p>
<p>“Did you find it?”</p>
<p>“Uhumm” Asami hummed as she stopped to stand right in front of Kuvira resting an elegant hand over her waist. Kuvira arched an eyebrow, her eyes brightening as if an idea had suddenly dawned on her.</p>
<p>“You fooled me” Kuvira affirmed. She removed her gloves and tucked them under her belt as she ran her fingers against Asami’s soft cheek. The magnate smiled in return as she took a step back and let her gaze appraise the commander from top to bottom. Her eyebrows furrowed as an elegant finger tapped her chin.</p>
<p>“Hmm no, that certainly won’t do. Lose the armor and the belt.” Asami’s index finger slipped down the commander’s chest until it found the belt and gave it a tug.</p>
<p>Kuvira scoffed. “Bossy are we.”</p>
<p>Asami’s idle hand reached behind Kuvira’s head and loosened the hair clip that kept her hair up. Dark waves cascaded messily over her shoulders and back. Asami's lips curved into an approving smile at the sight.</p>
<p>“Got a problem with that?” the magnate replied matter-of-factly as she let the hair clip slip from her fingers and fall to the floor with a noisy clatter. Kuvira shook her head and with almost absentminded movements of her hands, skillfully metalbended the shimmering steel epaulets and all the armor pieces from her uniform, placing them in an orderly fashion in a corner of the spacious office.</p>
<p>Asami observed the shorter woman with an appreciative gaze as she placed both palms over Kuvira’s torso trailing down in a slow journey making the metalbender inhale deeply until lithe fingers curled loosely around the belt.</p>
<p>“Belt” she demanded.</p>
<p>Kuvira let out an amused chuckle as she flicked her right wrist and in an instant, the obstructive garment was disposed of. Not a heartbeat later the magnate began to nimbly undo the metal buttons from Kuvira’s green coat. The instant skin from the high neck collar was exposed, Asami dove into the spot where the pulse beat the strongest and began kissing and nibbling the smooth surface and Kuvira couldn’t help the yearning moan that escaped her throat in response.  Asami's mouth locked over the base of her neck until it left a mark as she finished unbuttoning the uniform. The coat’s flap hung open in the front partially revealing Kuvira’s green undershirt and the metal ID tags that rested over her cleavage.</p>
<p>“Better” the magnate affirmed with a self-assured grin as she took the moment to gaze at the ravishing sight of the Earth Kingdom’s highest-ranking official standing inside her office practically powerless under her spell. Asami bit her lip as she let her light green orbs journey over Kuvira’s frame; from the lush dark hair spilled over a partially opened coat, to soft crimson tinted cheeks, and parted lips that trembled slightly when Asami’s long fingers wrapped around her ID tags and gave them a slight tug that brought their faces closer.</p>
<p>In a sudden move, the magnate landed a possessive kiss over Kuvira’s mouth, gripping the coat at the shoulders while pushing the bender backward until she was flush with a wall. Without breaking the kiss, Kuvira encircled Asami’s waist with one hand while the other reached behind her head, loosening the hairpin that kept most of her long raven black hair pulled up making it tumble sensuously down her back. Asami abandoned the bender’s lips momentarily and let out a disapproving sound, her gaze hard over the partially undone coat. An elegant eyebrow rose with a silent command and Kuvira countered with a smirk as she shrugged her shoulders until she wriggled out of the garment leaving her only clad in the tank top that hugged her muscled torso. Asami sought Kuvira’s lips again and the bender brought the industrialist close to her by pulling her firmly by the hips. While they kissed, the industrialist’s hands snuck between them and Kuvira's breathing hitched when she sensed Asami cupping her breasts under the tank top.</p>
<p>“Spirits Asami…” Kuvira whispered huskily against her mouth when the magnate pinched a taut peak with thumb and forefinger until it hardened. A familiar heat began pooling between the shorter woman's legs making her feel restless.  Asami repeated the gesture with added pressure to the sensitive surface and Kuvira’s fingers dug deeper over the magnate’s hips as a hiss escaped her lips.</p>
<p>“Feeling weak commander?" Asami purred as she trailed her mouth over the metalbender’s sharp jaw until they found her earlobe and gave it a tug with her teeth. Kuvira replied by rounding Asami’s shapely buttocks and rocked her hips against her. Her breathing was agitated now, her body impatient to receive more of the magnate’s touch over her.</p>
<p>“Sami, you’re driving me insane…” she groaned.</p>
<p>“That’s precisely the idea” Asami replied with a throaty chuckle. The magnate’s hands were now over Kuvira’s waist, fingers hooking at the pants’ waistband.  The commander closed her eyes momentarily, sensing impatient hands fumbling with her pants as sharp teeth nipped at her neck and Kuvira unabashedly moaned her need. When she opened her eyes, her breath caught up her throat when she met the magnate’s darkened green eyes filled with unadulterated lust staring right at her as she pulled Kuvira’s pants down enough to allow access to her intended target unobstructed. The commander’s gaze followed every movement Asami made and grinned eagerly. Her grin turned into a gasp when Asami’s fingers worked their way underneath her underwear trailing the sensitive flesh at her inner thighs.</p>
<p>“Won’t you allow me to at least take my boots off while I still can?” Kuvira muttered, her hips pushing against Asami’s exploring hand. She was using the remaining shreds of her self-control to contain herself from grasping the industrialist’s hand and guiding it into her heated core to put an end to the blissful torture.</p>
<p>“No. Now shush!” the magnate ordered against her mouth and gave her a bruising kiss. When Asami’s fingertips teasingly brushed the sensitive skin below her toned belly, Kuvira adjusted her stance to allow her lover better access to where her need pulsed insistently.</p>
<p>“Don’t take this the wrong way but we should argue more often if the reconciliations are going to be like this” she commented breathlessly.</p>
<p>Asami gave her a dismayed look. “No, we shouldn’t. Now silence commander” the magnate ordered succinctly landing another hard kiss against the metalbender’s mouth. Asami’s fingers encountered the heat she’d been seeking, slipping easily inside as she began to skillfully drive her lover to the edge. Kuvira moaned as she grabbed a handful of Asami’s hair and pulled back making her gasp audibly but the industrialist kept her rhythm. Asami’s free hand captured a tantalizing peak and gave it a tug. Her lover hissed audibly and sank her teeth over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Do you want it Veera?” Asami whispered, her voice engulfed in a velvety tone that brought shivers down Kuvira’s spine.</p>
<p>“Are you… going to make me… say it?” Kuvira groaned against her shoulder barely able to articulate words.</p>
<p>Asami simply flashed a wicked grin as she indulged in the metalbender’s involuntary throaty sounds that escaped her lips under her unrelenting attack.</p>
<p>“You…are…evil” Kuvira whimpered.</p>
<p>“And you love it” Asami affirmed triumphantly. Kuvira’s hips were now grinding and pushing restlessly against Asami’s hand as it kept plunging deeper inside her.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna pay…” the metalbender threatened breathlessly. Asami countered by capturing her chin as she stifled her words with a heated kiss, her tongue plunging in unison with her fingers below.</p>
<p>“Fuck…Asami…Aaah…!” All of a sudden, a powerful heatwave rocked Kuvira as she let out a guttural groan against the magnate’s lips, her inner muscles coiling tightly around Asami’s digits as the powerful release made her shudder uncontrollably against the taller woman’s frame.  After several heartbeats, the tension melted away and her body slacked against Asami, taking deep breaths in a deliberate effort to fill her lungs with air and to steady the pace of her accelerated heart thundering against her chest.</p>
<p>“Asami, that was…wow..!” Kuvira grinned as she gathered Asami in her arms.</p>
<p>“After what we’ve been through, I needed this” the magnate replied visibly proud of her achievement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed” the metalbender chuckled as she took advantage of the momentary respite to gather her wits and fix her pants. In the heat of passion, she hadn’t realized they had come down just above her knees.</p>
<p>“Now you know how grateful I am with all you did tonight” Asami replied as she softly brushed her lips against Kuvira’s forehead. "The date was perfect."</p>
<p>“I’m really glad you liked it. It was the least I could do to make up for my stubbornness.” Kuvira affirmed as she locked glances with Asami.</p>
<p>“I did, very much. We should repeat it. I’ve been telling you for the longest time.”</p>
<p>“And you have been right as always.” Kuvira’s lips curved into a lopsided smile. “My turn” she announced with a seductive lilt.</p>
<p>Asami giggled at Kuvira’s enthusiasm as she laced her arms around her neck. The metalbender placed her hands over her svelte waist as she began to guide her backward until Asami’s lower back touched the edge of her new mahogany desk, leaving her entrapped between the desk and her lover’s body with Kuvira’s hands placed at either side. The shorter woman flashed an impish smile and leaned over Asami until their lips touched in a leisurely kiss. A hand came to rest behind the small of her back and it traveled until it rested over the button and zipper of her skirt.</p>
<p>“May I?” the metalbender queried in a sultry voice as she tapped the button with her index finger.</p>
<p>“Oh, please do” replied Asami enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Kuvira captured her lower lip with her teeth as she undid the button and zipper and with a single downwards movement, brought down her skirt until it pooled at her feet. Her mouth targeted Asami’s neck as a shapely leg rose and intertwined around the commander’s waist.</p>
<p>“I really missed you” Kuvira whispered against her ear as she playfully nibbled at the magnate’s ear.</p>
<p>“How much?” Asami challenged.</p>
<p>“You will find out soon” Kuvira muttered, her voice dropping an octave and Asami trembled in anticipation. All of a sudden, the commander lifted Asami by her rounded posterior and sat her over the large work desk.</p>
<p>“Is there something of importance here?” Kuvira queried peeking over Asami’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Asami tilted her head back. It was for the most part empty save for a couple of dossiers, some blueprints, and the telephone with the recording machine.</p>
<p>“Umm, no.”</p>
<p>“Good” Kuvira replied succinctly maneuvering around her and cleared the desk of all its contents.  Asami observed amused how the telephone and the recorder fell down with a loud clatter and the documents spilled out of the dossiers over the floor.</p>
<p>“Much better now” Kuvira quipped and Asami arched an eyebrow. Kuvira replied by gathering the magnate in her arms, capturing her luscious lips in a scorching kiss as she began to undo the buttons of Asami’s immaculate white blouse. Asami snaked both legs around her lover’s waist eager to feel the bender’s toned body against her exposed skin. The metalbender trailed her mouth from Asami’s neck down to her clavicle and the magnate arched her back invitingly, sensing how soft lips continued their unrelenting journey down her torso.</p>
<p>“You’re simply breathtaking” Kuvira whispered as she brushed her lips over the valley between her breasts, leaving a hot trail in her journey downwards as she meticulously explored the subtle definition of her flat stomach until her tongue dipped inside her navel. Asami let out a moan, feeling herself sinking inexorably into a delirious haze. Kuvira glanced upwards and her eyes met Asami’s as she unclasped with nimble fingers her lace bra liberating her breasts in the process. The magnate’s eyes conveyed a silent plea to Kuvira and the commander eagerly complied, surrounding a pink nipple with her lips triggering an approving throaty whimper out of Asami.</p>
<p><em>“Yeess</em>…” she purred.</p>
<p>Kuvira kissed and nibbled and ran her tongue with gusto over the hardened peak while her opposite hand took care of its twin. Asami captured her lover’s head locking it firmly against her, her body shivering under the scorching sensation of Kuvira’s hot mouth against her skin.</p>
<p>“Lean back” the metalbender ordered with a low drawl.</p>
<p>Asami bit her lip quickly lying over the desk propping herself up with her elbows as she observed enraptured how Kuvira bent to remove her high heeled boots, running hands and lips over her ankles, her defined calves, slowing to place a kiss behind each knee. The tormenting quest paused when Kuvira reached for her waist, impatiently removing her leggings and panties until the garments fell to the floor alongside the discarded skirt and boots. The commanders’ lips curved into a wicked grin as she placed her hands under Asami's knees and inched her closer to the edge of the desk.</p>
<p>“Nice view” the metalbender commented admiringly.</p>
<p>“Oh, I bet it is” Asami countered as she firmly gripped the edges of the desk when she sensed Kuvira caress the soft skin of Asami’s bare inner tights in an upwards motion.</p>
<p>“Why you…” Asami breathed as she shut her eyes tightly.</p>
<p>Kuvira’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as her glance scanned the taller woman’s arms and torso until the metalbender nodded almost unperceptively to herself. A sudden sharp sound made Asami open her eyes wide. Two smooth metal sheets came to surround each of her wrists securing her arms against the desk. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she caught Kuvira’s darkened gaze, an almost primal hunger revealed in the emerald orbs.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?!”</em>
</p>
<p>“I told you that you were going to pay” Kuvira whispered huskily. “Are you uncomfortable?” the metalbender asked in a concerned tone as she placed her hands over the metal binds making sure they didn’t constrict Asami’s wrists.</p>
<p>Asami gave her a reassuring smile. “No, I’m quite shocked, to be honest, but I’m fine. So, now that you have me literally tied down, what are you going to do to me?”</p>
<p>Kuvira’s raspy, sensual tone took Asami’s breath away. “You’ll see soon enough.”</p>
<p>The metalbender leaned over the bound Asami and captured her mouth in a deep, probing kiss as a hand playfully brushed over her firm abdomen. The metal against Asami’s wrists was smooth and cool, contrasting with the inviting warmth of Kuvira’s mouth over her own. Her hand continued to slip further down and Asami’s legs intertwined possessively around the metalbender, craving desperately for a more intimate contact to ease the unbearable pulsing at her aching core. Kuvira seized her legs under her knees, resting them over her firm shoulders and Asami sensed how deft fingers teasingly brushed against her aching core. She was panting hard in restless anticipation, cursing under her breath as Kuvira continued her maddening tease.</p>
<p>“Kuvira…please…” Asami whimpered breathlessly.</p>
<p>Her imploration was immediately replied by fingers that plunged deep inside her. Her hips rose against the metalbender’s hand and Asami felt Kuvira’s hypnotic gaze fall over her, wordlessly communicating what was about to happen next. She inhaled sharply when Kuvira’s head lowered between her legs and the very instant her lips brushed the sensitive flesh below her belly, Asami let out a throaty moan in response.</p>
<p>“Veera…” Asami mewled sensing how her lover’s mouth began to break utter havoc in unison with her fingers in her aching core in long, deep strokes.</p>
<p>“Hmmm” Kuvira hummed, her attention completely engrossed in the enthralling taste and feel of Asami.</p>
<p>“Stay right there…!” Asami beseeched as she trapped the metalbender with her thighs, her ministrations driving her closer and closer to the sought liberation. Kuvira kept her undaunted assault with fingers and mouth delighting in the magnate’s shaky pleas and in the mantra-like calling of her name. Asami’s movements were frantic now heralding the incoming climax. Suddenly, Asami moaned her disappointed despair when she sensed Kuvira escaping her tight grip to move upwards but was soon rewarded when the bender freed her from her binds. Asami sat up and claimed the metalbender’s mouth in a ravenous kiss, intoxicated by the intriguing taste of herself intermingled with Kuvira’s own at the tip of her tongue. Her hips were grinding and crashing hard against her lover’s hand, her fingernails clawing over her shoulders making Kuvira growl audibly.</p>
<p>“Veera…!” Asami wailed, at last, the desperately sought release catching up with her like a storm buffeting her violently from within. Kuvira’s arms surrounded her tightly as the magnate shuddered the last of the passionate tremors against her. Her lips brushed tenderly over her cheek as she waited for Asami’s breath and heartbeat to steady. Light green eyes sought hers and a lazy smile flashed on Asami’s face. Her crimson lipstick was practically gone, some of it smeared at the corner of her swollen lips and some likely still imprinted all over herself Kuvira noticed with a pleased grin.</p>
<p>“I think I might owe you a pair of leggings and a telephone” Kuvira muttered impishly in a mock apology.</p>
<p>Asami’s glance caught the broken gadgets on the floor and chortled. “That’s okay. I have spare equipment anyway.”</p>
<p>The metalbender smiled as she let her fingers run through Asami’s raven black hair. “You can’t imagine how glad I am to have you with me again” she affirmed vehemently.</p>
<p>“Kuvira, I hate it when we fight. I fear I might lose you” Asami retorted as she cupped her cheek staring at those entrancing eyes that menaced to pierce her heart.</p>
<p>The metalbender glimpsed at her tenderly. “I can’t promise we won’t argue again in the future but this I can assure you:  I won’t let arguing or my pride get in our way. You’re too precious to me and if I do hurt you in any way, please let me know. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me and I say things I don’t mean but this I really mean: I love you.”</p>
<p>Asami beamed as she traced her strong jawline, her bright green eyes finding reassurance in the darker emerald orbs that stared at her lovingly.</p>
<p>“I love you too, foul temper and all.”</p>
<p>”Now…” Kuvira raised an eyebrow inquisitively. About what happened just now, since when you have been planning to act this fantasy out?” </p>
<p>The magnate blushed. “I’m not sure…this was very spontaneous.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Kuvira gave her a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll admit I have been wanting to mess with that composed image of yours for a while” Asami conceded as she glimpsed admiringly at Kuvira, her eyes appraising her from top to bottom in her uniform not so neat and presentable now. “You look ravishing like this.”</p>
<p>Kuvira grinned. She could still picture the way Asami looked at her and how she acted, so assertive even for her. Just the sight of her green eyes darkening with want and her commanding husky voice had been almost enough to make her unravel.</p>
<p>“Can I lose the boots next time?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we’ll see” Asami retorted mischievously as she scooped her clothes on the floor and began dressing. Kuvira followed her example as she picked up her discarded coat from the floor.</p>
<p>“Someone has been having fantasies of her own. For how long you’ve had this in mind?” The magnate tapped the smooth surface of her desk as she put on her boots.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to do this since you purchased this huge desk. It just fits us perfectly as we just demonstrated.”</p>
<p>“So naughty!” Asami scolded in jest. The sudden memory of being eagerly devoured by her very enthusiastic girlfriend made her wet her lip.  She definitely wouldn’t mind repeating the experience even if it she had to stock up on telephone and recording machines to make up for the losses.</p>
<p>“And the thing with the metal binds?” Asami inquired as she observed the commander attach the steel alloys back to her uniform and swiftly dispose of the broken telephone and recorder fragments on a wastebasket.</p>
<p>“That honestly was a spur of the moment thing. When I realized what I’ve had done, you were…well, you know…”</p>
<p>“You do have a very wicked imagination commander” the engineer commented, her countenance serious all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Asami…I didn’t mean…” blurted Kuvira worryingly.</p>
<p>Asami snorted. “Veera I’m messing with you. I believe that I made it clear that I liked it. It was…different but next time I want to try it too.”</p>
<p>“Okay but you’d better get some platinum cuffs then unless you want me to escape” the metalbender chuckled, delighting in anticipation at the idea.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry, you just leave the details to me.” The magnate replied as she directed a very suggestive glance at Kuvira that made her breath catch in her throat.</p>
<p>“Should we get going? This was fun and all but I seriously doubt you want to sleep in that desk or on the floor,” the commander said as she inspected the floor for any remaining debris.</p>
<p>“Nope. I believe my place is closer if you don’t mind but if I were you I wouldn’t count on getting too much sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>Kuvira laughed heartily at that. “Guess I will survive tomorrow’s meetings through sheer willpower and black coffee but don’t you dare believe you’ll get away so easily Ms. Sato. Since you’ve missed all of our past meetings, you will have to attend the ones we have tomorrow with me.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t fill the Republic City industrial envoy position?” Asami sounded genuinely surprised.</p>
<p>“<em>Nobody</em> can replace you Asami. Not in my cabinet and certainly not in my heart so you’d better get ready. Tomorrow’s briefings are going to be wall to wall excitement with updates on the mine surveys near the Si Wong desert and negotiations on territorial waters with the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound so bad” the magnate mused and Kuvira let out a frustrated groan.</p>
<p>“You’re an adorable nerd, you know that right?”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>your</em> adorable nerd. Now let’s go home.”</p>
<p>And as the cold breeze of the night caressed Kuvira’s face as they drove towards Asami’s place, the metalbender smiled inwardly. A profound certainty was giving her a sense of purpose and direction: that as long as she had Asami by her side, she could accomplish anything and everything she put her mind to. And with that thought, she readied to face the future with hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
<p>Check this lovely fanart from vsv-art! <a href="https://vsw-art.tumblr.com/post/627563812339531776/kuvirasami-lineart-commission-for">https://vsw-art.tumblr.com/post/627563812339531776/kuvirasami-lineart-commission-for</a><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:<br/>Parley - to speak with another, a conference for discussion of points in dispute.</p>
<p>So yet again I succumb under the spell of these two lovely characters and their unbelievable chemistry together. What can I say? Regardless of what I might plan, they will end up leading me somewhere else. Partial inspiration for the story comes courtesy of the Goddess of Pop herself, Madonna, and one of the amazing tunes of the pop masterpiece that is Ray of Light. You can listen to the song here: </p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKJfltE9FHc</p>
<p>If you have enjoyed this story, please remember to leave kudos or even better, a brief comment. Doing so you will make a poor fanfic writer's day so much brighter ;)</p>
<p>Until the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>